Sing to the wolves
by Kya Firestone
Summary: Eden Cage is your average seventeen year old girl from Good Hart M.I. except she's in love with Anneal the powerful werewolf pack leader and she has to go around killing demons with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sings**_

_**To **_

_**The**_

_**Wolf**_

_**By Syd Ann Honaker**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Silence**_

**Eden**

**I walk softly through the thicket of trees. The thorns, twigs, and rocks don't bother my bare feet. My steps are so swift and silent it's as if they don't exist. My flowing, frayed brown and orange shin length skirt hasn't once caught on a branch. **

**I play a soft tune on my wooden flute as I pad through the trees. I hear the agonizing scream of terror and resistance.**

**I slip the flute into its holster on my woven belt and pick up my pace.**

**I race through the trees faster than any average human could. **

**I follow the scent and sound from the small river and reach a small clearing. The clawed one stands over a girl around my age of seventeen. It seems that he has removed her shirt and is trying to do the same with her pants.**

**I take my flute and play the tune of the change. The clawed one turns around to see me morphing the tune into that of the calling. I hear soft padded paws racing to me.**

**Anneal flew and landed next to me. My brown furred wolf. Always there. Always protecting me.**

**He leaped and caught the clawed one standing dumbstruck. Anneal knocked him into the shallow water. I walked over to the girl. Her blonde hair is matted with sweat and dirt. Her big blue eyes stare at me. "Help me." I pat her hair gently and reply. **

"**That is what I am here for." I take out my flute and play a song that speaks **_**sleep.**_** She does. I set to trying to yank the chain that the demon used. I play on my flute again. **_**Release**_**. The chains rust instantly, turn to ash, and fall off. I continue to play. **_**Forget. Return.**_** She fades out and returns back to wherever she was taken from. I take my flute and stand up to face the clawed one. Anneal is winning, but only by an inch. The thing gets its arms around Anneal's throat. He starts to pant. I start to play and direct the song at the demon. **

_**Pain! Suffering! Agony!**_** The thing lurches to the ground and Anneal gets his teeth closed around its neck. **

**Nausea and pain roll into my head. Using the curse songs causes me pain as well as the person I direct it at.**

**The demon throws Anneal off of him. He flies back and I hear him crash into a tree. The demon lurches slowly toward me.**

"**Eden of the Wolves." It comes out as a hiss. I draw my knife and stumble back. I trip on a root and fall back. The creature leaps and lands on me. His boney knee strikes my shin and I cry out.**

**I lift my knife and his claws swipe it away.**

**He opens his mouth and I see several rows of serrated teeth. Human hands knock him from me. I turn my head to see a shirtless human Anneal. He only wears his jeans on missions. He feels the physical weight his clothing as he changes. They don't get torn though. They seem as if they pop in and out of existence. **

**Anneal grabs the thing's hair and cuts his throat.**

"**Quick Eden!" he yells. I take my flute. "Descent!"**

**I play the tune for descent to hell. A blackish demon rises out of the body and shoots into the earth.**

**I play return for the body of the demon. He disappears on the wind.**

**Anneal comes to me and kisses me softly on the mouth.**

"**Once again, you have done well, Eden."**

**I kiss him back, trying to ignore the pain the spells cause me.**

"**I wouldn't be able to descend them without your strength."**

**He kisses me harder, sending my heart into over-drive pounding. He breaks away, steps back, and changes. The brown wolf that stands before me, towers over me. He bends down on his knees, so I can climb on his back. I step on his wide shoulder and hoist myself into place. I am able to sit without my skirt riding up, because my skirt is so wide.**

**He stands up and races through the trees. We break through to the sand and he trots slowly to the water side. He changes and is suddenly holding me in a cradle. He sets me on my feet in the water. I hadn't noticed they were bleeding. That's just like Anneal, always making sure that everything is fine with me, before he does anything else for himself. My worrier.**

**A dark look comes over his face.**

"**The demon knew your name." he says. "Eden they know."**

"**He was an anomaly. A demon that lived on earth. He couldn't return and he didn't want to. He must nave heard talk among the faerie lands." I reason. "Don't make this into something bigger than it really is. It was a fluke that he knew. Anyway, it's just one." He begins to counter but I turn around and kiss him playfully, hoping to awake other feelings besides worrying.**

**I pull away and he grabs me and pulls me hard against him.**

"**Don't start something if you can't finish it." He starts to kiss me with such a passion I think I might burn up and turn to ash. He slides his hands up the back of my brown t-shirt with a yellow flower on the front. He traces my spine leaving goose bumps behind. I feel my back being scratched. By claws. I look up and see his teeth and they have grown into points. He kisses me again, his sharp nails tracing lines up and down my skin.**

**I wince, but the pain does something to my mind and it travels places it shouldn't. **

**I'm Eden of the Wolves. I'm supposed to be pure, so I push all whoreish thought out of my mind. Anneal has to remember that I'm also a seventeen year old girl in present day 2010. He's lucky he gets to chose when those inappropriate feelings come. I have overactive hormones, which I'd give anything to have shut off.**

**Anneal is twenty-one and the eldest of all his pack brothers. They're not brothers through blood, but through experience and bonding. Anneal is also leader of his pack. After him is Ian, who stands on his right, and Eli who stands on his left. Ian's right is Sonny and his left is Joel. Eli's right is Sam and his left is Isaac. Isaac is probably the first Jewish werewolf in history. Anneal, Ian, Eli, Sonny, Joel, Sam, and Isaac make up the elders of the pack. Under them in no specific rank, are Logan, David, Jacob, Seth, Jerry, Jaeden, Zack, Nick, Matt, and Grant. They are a large pack. **

**You may wonder what I am. I am the Fairy's Huntress. Every so many years, The Summer and Spring courts choose seven abandoned baby girls to give there music to. Faerie music is good and pure, but when certain tunes are played on certain instruments, the pure kind fey music can be used to cause pain. They gave me magic. I was brought in human world, but when I turned thirteen I was brought official looking papers and found out that they were an emancipation form. Thirteen was too young to be emancipated. I was told that I would legally be an adult, but I would be looked after for a few years until I could take care of myself. The orphanage was stupid. They were just going to hand me off to someone I'd never met and they didn't even do a background check on him.**

**Anneal leans against a rock and sits down and pulls me into his lap. **

**I pull myself back into my flashback. **

**The teacher told me to pack my things. I came out of my dorm room and came face to face with the hottest, tanned skinned, muscular guy in the whole world. **

"**My name is Anneal." He had said perfectly kind. "It is great to finally meat you Eden." He gestured for me to follow him to his truck. I looked behind me and saw an easel, canvases, and a bag of paint brushes of all sizes.**

**That is when I found out Anneal's passion for art. **

**He had painted a room for me at his medium sized cabin on the beach. The walls were bright blue like the sky, with black painted trees. It was and to this day, beautiful.**

**Beautiful. Anneal first called me beautiful when I turned fifteen. When he first brought me to his home, I thought he was going to form a relationship a brother and a sister would have and that is how it began, but in the end our attraction to each other was to profound.**

**He began teaching me the magic I didn't know I had, only a month after meeting him. When I was fourteen he enrolled me in high school. There I met the six others like me. We were fast and instant friends. Jodi, Aria, Miatta, Melaina, Faith, and Starr were they're names we became instant sisters, BFFs, or as Ian named us, The Psycho Seven. We still laugh at that joke. **

**Aria is with Eli, Jodi is with Ian, Faith is with Sonny, Miatta is with Joel, and Melaina is with Isaac, and Starr is with Sam. **

**We all go off on separate missions when we are needed. Each elder hunter in the pack has a huntress.**

**I am vaguely aware of the fact that a bed is under me and Anneal is next to me. **

**I wake up. "Why didn't you just wake me? I didn't even know I fell asleep."**

"**You looked to peaceful. Plus, it's been at least forever since you last slept. You were bound to wind up passing out."**

**I get out of bed and wonder over to my dresser. I pull out my pajama shorts with a dark green tank-top and go into the bathroom. I change in there. **

**Anneal and I may sleep together now, but we haven't made love yet. Only once has he mentioned it, but I believe that I am still too young. I walk out and Anneal is lying on top of the covers. He sleeps in shorts just like I do. We may be in Michigan, but it's summer and it's about eighty degrees and night here in Good Hart. We live in on the lake side, but our cottage is far separated from the rich summer homes. No one wonders down to this end of the beach, because in truth, not many people know it's here. I used to live in Ohio before Anneal brought me here. I to this day remember the eight hour drive.**

**Anneal's skin gets so hot, that he rarely has a shirt on in the summer. Like now. I'm not saying it's a bas thing, because it's definitely not. His br shoulders and hard abdomen muscles make me think that I'm the luckiest girl alive.**

**I flop down next to him like a dead weight. I make an exaggerated sigh and he laughs. Anneal warps his arms around me and hugs me to his chest. **

"**We've been hunting that monster for weeks and you haven't slept at all since we heard about it." He says kissing my forehead. "You deserve sleep."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. Sorry it took so long. This chapter isn't as long as the first, but I hope you like it. Remember to review!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Watched**_

**Anneal**

**I watch her face as she sleeps. After what happened on the beach, I don't dare sleep.**

**I only have to look into her eyes to know that she wants to as well, but she thinks she's too young. I'm six years older than her. I wish I was just a little younger. Twenty even. I know she wouldn't think she was too young if I wasn't twenty three. **

**The love I feel for Eden is almost unbearable. It's unbearable when I'm away from her. It's unbearable when I'm not holding her. It's painful. It's painful for me when I see the scars all over her body. She was perfect. An angel before I made her fall. I have left my mark. I have claimed my territory. Wolves always mark the ones they love. Their mates, but normally just once. The scars really are **_**everywhere**_**. I've touched almost every inch of her beauty. And I'm bound to destroy it one day. The scars are everywhere. I've hurt her so much, but I know that she would never tell me that.**

**A pack leader can hear the thoughts of his pack. Though, I didn't need to hear Eli's thoughts to know that he and Aria have gone all the way. He's always touching and kissing her. How does he manage not to ravage her body? Eden and I haven't gone as far as them yet, but I've put more scars on her than the stars God put in the sky. Aria has only two scars and that's on her neck where Eli marked her. **

**I settle down next to her and drape my arm casually around her waist. She sighs, but doesn't wake up. I move her hair away from her neck gently and look at the first mark I ever made. Her fifteenth birthday. I called her beautiful. She was beginning to be noticed by boys. I don't use the word **_**boy**_** lightly. Football players, wrestlers, and baseball players. They were all good looking I suppose. For **_**boys**_**. She dated several boys. At least three a month. She was and still is absolutely gorgeous. Even with the scars. **

**One of her relationships lasted seven months. She was convinced she loved the boy. Star quarter-back of the football team. He was eighteen and a senior. He broke it off on her fifteenth birthday. She was a sophomore and she was heartbroken. I had actually managed to make a cake without burning it.**

**She was not as wise then. She let her hormones get the best of her. After he called her she came into the kitchen bawling her eyes out. I put the cake on the table and grabbed a lighter. She just cried more. "Why are you so great?" she had bawled.**

**She blew out her candles and took a fork and just started eating the cake. She downed about half of it. We watched a movie and I ended up carrying her to bed. At about four a.m. she ran to the bathroom and puked up half a chocolate fudge cake. It was sad, because it was her favorite. **

**I fall asleep and find myself reliving the memory. What a wondrous night. It was the beginning.**

**I held her hair while she was puking. I stayed sitting next to her bed an hour after she was done. She kept on crying and screaming.**

"**I'm so fucking fat! That's why Alec broke up with me!" I could have reasonably hit her there. **

"**Don't you ever say that! You're beautiful! If he can't see that than he's blind!" she went silent there. The tears stopped, but they still coated her eyes and cheeks.**

"**You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered so low I had to lean forward to make out what she was saying.**

"**Yes. I always have." I whispered back to her. I had slowly become aware that I was leaning forward even further. It hadn't struck me until I was kissing her. It wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was a passion I had had never experienced with any other woman. I knew that things were going to go much further than they should have when she let me pull her onto my lap. I remember the shock I had when she locked her arms around my neck and kissed me back. We ended up on the bed, but we had just kissed. I had told her about marking in the past. When I kissed her neck my teeth pierced her skin. Just slightly. I tasted a small amount of her blood on my lips. **

**She was in no danger of becoming a werewolf. It isn't something that you become. It's something that's born into you.**

**My nails made another long scratch down her arm. She had received two marks that night. Two marks that claimed her as mine. She'll be my future mate. A wolf doesn't mark someone intentionally. It happens when fate decides they found the one. **

**I'd been with other women. I never told any of them what I was. I'd gone far with them, but I had never marked anyone.**

**Twenty-one and I had fallen for a fifteen year old sophomore girl. I wish I could say that I finally fell for Eden that night we first kissed, but I would be lying to myself. I had truly noticed how amazingly beautiful she was the first time I saw her. She was so young. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

** I'm sorry it took me this long to post again, but I've just been really out of it lately. Also the other book I've posted **_**The Huntress**_** really has five chapters, but I messed up and accidentally made chapters 1-4 on the same chapter. Please read it and review.**

_Chapter Three_

_Scars_

Eden

I wake and find myself staring at Anneal's chest. I sit up and realize at some point in the night I had draped myself protectively over Anneal's chest.

I sit and breathe for moment. My dreams are slow coming back to me. I remember seeing Anneal lying, breathing hard on the ground. He was severely wounded. The demons were coming back at him. I had flung myself in front of him to protect him. The dream must have ended there, because I don't remember anything else.

Arms snake around me and pull me on Anneal's chest. He kisses my neck and rubs my belly. We just lay there for several minutes. After a while I begin to feel my hunger. I get out of bed and head for the kitchen. I faintly hear Anneal's footsteps behind me. To hungry to make anything elaborate, I grab a bowl and captain crunch. I eat so quickly that I begin to feel like it'll end up back in the bowl.

Anneal walks over with a look on his face that is a mix of humor and concern. He puts his hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he says putting his cheek next to mine. "You seem warm." He decides.

"I feel like shit."

"Now I know you're sick." He laughs. "It's been a while since you've acted like a teenager."

"I repeat. I feel like shit. And now I feel like I'm forty-five and have wrinkles to early." He hugs me and carries me back to bed. He kisses my forehead walks over to turn on the window air conditioner. He pulls the sheet up over me.

"I've got to get to the restaurant. I'll be back by six. There's some Tums or Pepto in the bathroom if your stomach starts to hurt." He kisses my forehead quick. "If you think you need me, then call me." He kisses me one last time and races out the door, grabbing a t-shirt and non-ripped jeans.

The pack owns a restaurant to help them and us with funds. It's about the only place to eat within the vicinity. You'd have to go into the city to find anything like McDonalds to eat, but there are a few family owned restaurants in town. After a while we realized that people from the city were coming _here_ just to eat at The Wooden Flute. Anneal is the official owner so he named the restaurant after me.

I sleep for about two hours and wake up feeling fine. I check the clock, 2:47. I change into a pair of sweat shorts, but I keep my green tank-top and put on my tennis shoes. Grabbing my iPod, I pull my hair up and head out the door for a run.

I jog quickly down the long lane, up the hill in the road, and pass the General Store, and other little shops. I have to remember to pick up a pie from there on my way home.

I slow down a bit as I jog through town. I pass my school and thank the heavens that it's June, but this morning the air is surprisingly cool, maybe 65 degrees at the most.

People in this town know me and heard that I was in a horrible accident on sixteenth birthday. They think that I had tripped and fell down one of the low cliffs. It would explain the scars.

I rounded the corner and crashed into something. Someone is more like it.

"Oh God!" he says. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even looking." I recognized the voice immediately. _Alec!_ He went off to collage. He must be back for summer break.

"No problem. I was going to fast." He reaches a hand down to me. I accept it. He starts to pull me up without effort. He drops my hand, gasps, and I fall back and hit my head sharply on a rock. I groan.

"Eden!" he shouts as if he's just recognizing me. "What happened to you?" I know he's not asking about me hitting my head, because he knows it's his fault. "Those scars!" I try to sit up and fall back down. Pain shakes through my head. "God I'm sorry! Are you alright?" I try to respond, but it comes out as another groan of pain.

Alec bends down, puts one arm under my shoulders and the other under my knees. "I'm going to get you help." He must have a car or something near by. I feel myself being lifted into a seat. He probably drove into town instead of running. He was dressed like he was jogging.

I tried my hardest to stay conscious, but my eyes were growing heavier and heavier. Pain grew in my head again and I yelled this time. He jerked the car to a stop and I heard him dialing three numbers on his cell phone. Less than ten minutes later I heard, faintly, sirens. I was being lifted onto something and I black out.

**************

Bright lights. They shined through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and things start to become focused. The first thing I see is Alec's worried and mortified expression. It turns to relief when I open my eyes fully. He leans down and hugs me. He raps his arms all the way under my shoulders and sits me up so he can pull me tight against him.

"I was so worried." He says. "This is my entire fault. I was coming to see you and I end up landing you in the hospital and giving you a concussion. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm not going to confirm or deny that." I reply.

"How are you? Really?"

"I am fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you fell of a cliff?" he asks growing worried. "They said you had head injuries in that accident to."

"You weren't there and I wasn't exactly going to call you and tell you I fell off a cliff into the water." _Because it didn't happen!_ My mind screams.

"I would have appreciated it. I would have appreciated knowing that you weren't dead." He says almost disgusted. Good. That means I'm doing my job right.

"Why the hell would you think that I was dead?"

"Someone sent me an anonymous email saying you fell off a cliff and that was it. I didn't know if you were okay, in a coma. Alive." He kinda choked out the last part.

I slide out of his arms and out of the white bed. I can stand fine and I feel fine. "Where are you going?" he asks. I notice that I still have the cloths I was running in on.

"I have to call Anneal to tell him to pick me up." I make my way through the halls looking for a doctor. Alec follows close behind me.

"You're brother?"

"He's not my brother. He's my boyfriend." I reply.

"Boyfriend?! I thought that I…" I cut him off.

"What? You thought that _you_ were still my boyfriend after you dumped me, because I wouldn't have sex with you when I was fifteen? Is that it? Huh? Dickhead?"

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Yeah me to." He's looking at his feet, so I take this moment to punch him. Hard. He yelps and jumps back.

"I saved your life." He retorts.

"Yeah you sure as hell did, right after you put it in danger in the first place." I rise to scream. I nurse tugs on my arm.

"Honey you should lay down. Can we call your parents for you?" I turn around and give her a look so cold she seems to freeze in her place. I feel my eyes changing slightly. It's as if the glow almost. Fury and hatred expel from my expression.

"I don't have any parents." I sound like the demon that knew my name. I hissed it out at her and she goes quickly down the hall, probably in search of a doctor with a tranquilizer needle and I van on hold to take me to an asylum. I turn back to face Alec, fuming. His nose is flowing blood and another nurse is blotting it while he winces. _Wimp!_ I would never cry over my nose bleeding anymore. I'm stronger than he'll ever be. I go back into the room and grab my phone off the bedside table along with my iPod.

I pass Alec looking at me with a horrified scared expression. He's not scared for me. He's scared _of_ me.

"Later asshole." I sneer and head for the door, dialing Anneal's number. I keep my head down, because my green eyes still seem to be yellow.

"Hello? Eden? You okay?" he answers.

"I'm fine, but I need you to pick me up form the hospital."

"What happened?!"

"Nothing. I fell and some jogger overreacted and called 911."

"If you say so." He replies. "I'm on my way." Anneal trusts me to much.

A few minutes later Anneal's truck pulls up in front of the hospital. I walk outside as Alec comes around the corner.

"Eden!" he runs up to me to fast. I didn't make it to the car in time.

I look over at the parking lot where Anneal sits in his truck. He's reading something and he doesn't see me.

"What do you want?" I say as if I'm exhausted.

"I really am sorry." Why does he keep apologizing? "For everything. Not just today, but for when I pressured you and dumped you. I was stupid and I'm sorry. Do you want to go out tonight?" he asks.

"What part of Anneal is my boyfriend don't you understand?"

He is insistent.

"The boy friend part. He's too old for you. You're seventeen and he's what? Twenty-five?"

"He's twenty-three, he stronger than you and he would kick your ass if I told him too, _I_ love _him!_ And _he_ loves _me!_" I screech at him.

"He loves you? Guys that old only want one thing from girls like you and you know it."

"You're twenty-one! What do you want? To make up? To talk and kiss?" My voice rises again. "No! Because that wasn't enough for you two years ago and it's not enough for you now, and it never will be! So leave me the hell alone!" his eyes flash angrily and they stay that way. His face softens though. He was always a good liar. He didn't even have to speak to lie. He smiles softly and reaches for me. I jerk back but he catches me and kisses me. I pull my knee up hard and he doubles over gasping.

"Like I said dickhead! Leave me the hell alone!" I storm off leaving him to eat my dust.

"What was that all about?" Anneal asks when I get to the car.

"Nothing." I reply. "It was just someone asking for directions."

At that he starts the car and drives us to The Wooden Flute. He pulls up and I jump out only to be tackled in a hug by Starr.

"Oh my God!" she exclaims. "Are you okay? Anneal said you were at the hospital. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I was jogging, smacked into someone else, fell, and hit my head. The guy insisted on calling an ambulance and taking me to the hospital only to find out that I was fine." I take a breath. "He just over reacted. We don't tend to get hurt that easily, you know." Anneal hands me a pair of my jeans.

"We need help waiting tables." He says. "Legs Inn is closed today and we need help waiting tables. I'll cover your shift tomorrow. Then we're even?"

He's referring to the local large and popular Polish restaurant The Legs Inn. "Yeah we're even." I take the jeans and head to the bathroom.

I come out, grab my apron, and head to the table Eli is pointing at.

"Hello, my name is Eden and I'll be taking care of you this evening." I say trying not to sound monotonous. "Can I get you something to drink or something to start with?" I wait in silence for the burly man to put down his menu and answer me.

"Excuse me?" I say. Still no answer. "Sir?"

"I'll have a Bud and an apology." He says.

"What the hell are you talking abo…." The man puts his menu down. Alec.

"I wouldn't count on it, but I'd be more than happy to get that poisoned beer." He gets up and faces me.

"Can't we just go somewhere and talk?" he asks.

"What part of leave me the hell alone, don't you understand?"

He grabs my wrist tight.

"Let's go outside and talk." His voice dropping low and angry.

"No." I say calmly. "I've got paying customers to attend to."

His table is by the door. Why didn't I think he'd follow me?

He pulls harder, opens the door, and drags me out.

"LET GO!" getting pissed.

"No!" He shouts back. "I'm not letting go until you talk to me." I heard the double meaning behind the word "talk".

"Alec, let me go!" I shout. "It's over. You dumped me and I moved on! Not get over it!"

"No, you bitch! I dumped you because you were such a flirt! You flirted with every single guy that you came across. And you lived with that guy! You were only supposed to be staying with him until you could take care of yourself!"

"I was fifteen!" grip on my wrist slides up to my bicep and he squeezes tight.

"I was tired of sharing you! And I hated that guy!"

I take a moment to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about Anneal, but it's too late. I love _him_ now. Do you even know how bad it hurt when you broke up with me? I think I cried for almost two days strait. It _killed_ me, when I went to school the day after we broke up and saw you with that other girl."

Alec's grip tightens. He brings up his other hand to hold onto my shoulder and he grows angrier still. "Don't turn this around on me!"

He drops one of his arms and punches me in the gut.

The blow almost knocks me off my feet and I make a gagging sound.

He drops his other hand and smacks me hard across my face.

I feel my lip and nose dripping blood.

"What the hell's your problem?!" I screech. "Anneal!" He drops his hands and I fall. He kicks me in the ribs.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Eli's voice rings out and relief fills my aching body.

"Get the hell out of here. This is my problem and I'm taking care of it." Alec replies.

"Yeah well, here's the thing." Eli retorts, his voice getting angry. "I don't give a shit. You don't hit a lady, no matter what she's done. And you never hit Eden. Cus she's got a shit load of people that will hit you right back if she doesn't do it herself." As if wanting to prove his words, Eli swings hard and quick at Alec's jaw. With my advanced hearing, I can clearly make out the sound of his jaw shattering.

Alec runs. Coward.

Eli bends down and offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up. "Hey you okay?" he asks seeing my swaying.

"I'm fine." I take a deep breath.

Eli looks off in the direction Alec ran. "Jesus." He exclaims. "Stalker much?"

"No, he's just a pathetic asshole." We both just laugh the situation off. "Do you mind not telling Anneal about this?" I ask him.

"I wasn't really planning on it. I think you know it's not sarcasm when I say that Anneal would kill him. How are you going to cover up the blood?"

"I'm going to go find Aria and the healing powers of the sand flute." All of our flutes (weapons) can do the same things, but each of _us_ has our own little power. Aria's just so happens to be healing. Me? Well I'm still waiting to find out.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. For all you writers out there, if you have writer's block, try listening to music. It really helps inspire me to write. Sometimes songs tell stories. Those stories can influence yours in ways you can't even imagine. **


	4. Chapter 4 Healed

**Author's note: Srry, it took so long to post this. It's been done for so long, I just forgot to post it. Well, here's chapter four. Enjoy! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Healed**_

Eden

"Eden Cage, you are lying to me, now tell me what happened." Aria demands.

"I am not lying to you. I tripped and landed on the ledge of the sidewalk." I counter. "You know how clumsy I can be."

She shakes her head but takes her tan flute covered in a rough texture and blows through it. Particles of sand blow out and I can feel the rib piecing together. The sand isn't scratchy at all. It's soft and caressing.

"Thanks a mil, Ari!" I say hopping off the counter. "And since you know I'm lying, we don't need to Anneal anything about this."

"Tell me what?" he says coming in. I think quickly.

"I started my period a couple weeks early. I didn't want you to know, because I know you hate PMS. Bye!" I race out of the kitchen and back to waitressing. PMS?! God, I'm not good with coming up with lies.

I go through the rest of the night, waiting tables and speaking in a monotonous voice. At the end of his shift, Anneal comes out of the kitchen, grabs me, and drags me to the car.

"Someone's eager to get home." I say laughing.

"Damn strait. My feet are killing me. I worked all day."

"Aw, you poor baby!" I say sarcastically. "It must be so hard to lift up your hand and say 'Party of three, your tables ready.'"

"Hey it's harder than it looks. I have to scope out the place for a free table, see if the want smoking or non smoking, a bar seat, a highchair, and then I've got to go get their drinks and appetizers, if they order right away." He complains.

"You really are a baby." I reply laughing again. He drives the rest of the way home in scary silence. Did I make him mad? He pulls into the driveway and I open my door.

Anneal pulls me back and kisses me fiercely, with a growl.

"_You're _the baby." He says kissing me harder. _"My_ baby." He pulls me into his arms and slides out his door, cradling me. We go into the house and he lays me out on the couch.

"I'm cooking tonight." He says cautiously. I'll bet he'll be okay without iced meatloaf and burnt sautéed vegetables. Where as Anneal, makes the best spaghetti. After we eat and take turns showering, watch TV, and crawl into bed, it's about 2:00 A.M.

Anneal pulls me to him and I rest my head on his chest. "We get to sleep in tomorrow." He whispers against my hair.

"Really? Are you lying to me? If you are and I wake up in the morning at seven, I'm going to break that beloved TV of yours, over your head." I say it sweet and kind, even if it is a threat.

"I promise." I fall asleep moments later, to the steady sound of his breathing and the soothing movement of my head rising and falling with his chest.

"Eden?" Anneal shakes me lightly. "Baby, I know I promised, but we've got a mission."

I bolt out of bed and bustle about the room, dressing angrily. "Damn demons. Just can't wait a couple days to let me sleep. I'm not breaking that TV over _your_ head. It's going to be my newest weapon against the damned." I say tying my leather belt around my skirted waist, I slip my flute through its loop and do the same with my knife.

"Let's go." Anneal says pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. He takes my hand and leads me to the back door. We walk down the steps to the beach, where he transforms into a giant, beautiful, black wolf. My wolf. I rush over and climb hastily onto his back and he shoots forward as soon as I'm on. He runs for what seems like forever. He finally slows and stops in front of Aria and Eli. Eli had chocolate brown fur that makes you want to eat him, but his teeth in this form and much larger and sharper than the rest of the pack. You take on look at his face and run. He still scares the hell out of me.

Aria speaks for Eli, reading his thoughts. All of us huntresses can read our mates thoughts when they're in wolf form.

"To the north. A sixteen year old girl was taken from Cleveland last night. Joel investigated. Her bedroom reeked of demons."

Aria and I leap down from the wolves and set off at a run. She has to stumble to keep up with me. We can run very far distances without breaking a sweat or needing to stop to catch our breaths. We keep our ears open for the scream. It's loud and muffled, like her mouth is covered. We run faster, our bare feet making no noise on the soft sandy, dirt.

We reach the noise and stop in horror. Never has this happened. We're too late. The girl is struggling naked under the demon wearing a man's body. Tears leak down her face. The demon looks over to us and his eyes glow red. Our feet freeze. We can't move. He returns to the young girl. We can't yell, but we exchange a glance. We begin to whistle a tune. _Freedom._

We break out of our invisible bindings and reach for our flutes. I raise mine as Aria does and we stop. They begin to quiver and expand. They become sharper. They become deadly swords. We exchange yet another fiery glance and we charge. I kick out with my foot hard. And the demon flies into a tree. Aria takes the girl and helps her to Eli and Anneal.

The demon leaps into the air and I plunge the sword into its chest. The sword quivers and changes back to a flute.

"Eden, come quick." Aria commands distressed. I rush over to her and the girl. Aria covered her with two blankets. One covers her lower half and the other covers the top. Aria pulls the top one up a little, showing her swollen bruised stomach. The bump turns black and begins to move.

"It is the child of a demon." Eli says coming up behind us in human form.

Anneal comes behind me and rests his hand on my shoulder. "They grow swiftly. You must act fast."

"But it is part human." I insist.

"It is, but it doesn't know it. Creatures like this, I've seen before, Eden." Aria grimaces. "They are savage. They grow to the point of adulthood in a matter of seconds once they're out of the womb. You're newer to this than I am. I've been doing this since I was seventeen. I'm twenty-six now. Demons will sometimes manifest themselves as human babies. As young toddlers. They are almost impossible to kill. We must do this." I have no choice but to agree. She'd do it without me, if I refused.

We pick up our flutes.

_Cleanse. _The tune is peaceful. Almost like the sound you might hear at a Reconciliation service. The squirming black lump sinks through the girl's skin, leaving it unharmed. It instantly doubles in size. It seems like a young girl with soft red-brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Seems perfectly human.

Aria reaches for the girl. "Mommy!" the girl screeches, crying. She holds onto her mommy.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a female half breed before." Aria replies.

"Aria, she is human. She's not growing to adulthood like you said. She looks like a toddler. It'd be easier to take care of her." I look to Anneal for support. He and Eli stand perfectly still, tensed for a fight. Aria sends the mother home. The little girl seems only about four or five. "Please. Anneal and I can keep her with us for awhile and observe. We'll treat her like a normal child and if she responds like one and isn't the savage beast her father was, we keep her." I propose.

"It would give us great insight to their nature. An experiment of sorts." Aria says chipping in. Knowing Aria, she's probably feeling the same maternal instinct towards the little girl. An intense need to protect her. To protect the innocent child that the two elder wolves are set on killing.

"Fine." Anneal says and Eli nods. "First sign of intended danger, she's gone." Mine and Aria's faces light up. I reach towards the girl.

"It's alright sweetie." I say, touching her hair the way I wanted to be touched when I was young, but I had no mother. "My name is Eden. I'm going to be taking care of you." The little girl takes a few hesitant steps to me. I hold out my arms to pick her up. Her arms go instantly around my neck, as I pick her off the ground.

"Eden." She whispers. I hold her and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"And this is Aria." I say. Aria comes over and plants a hesitant kiss on her forehead. The girl's face lights up and she waves. She seems to be responding well to affection. So I do the same, she giggles, and kisses me on the cheek.

Not even Eli can restrain the "Aw," from escaping his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry. I've been very busy, and haven't gotten around to posting, but at long last. Chapter five! Please don't be mad, but I'm switching the story over to Shyann and Ian. Shyann is what I named the half demon girl. Eden and Anneal will still have their POVs, but the main focus will be on Shyann and Ian. I started out the book with two people already in love. I wanted to make a growing relationship. Enjoy!**

Chapter five

Four months later

Eden

"Shyann!" I call. She comes racing out of her bedroom, and tumbles down the stairs. "Shyann!" I race over to her. She gets up quickly. She shakes her head, as if shaking off the fact that she just fell down the stairs.

"Hey, at least they were carpeted." I still can't believe, how fast she's growing up. She's got to be at least sixteen, physically, and a thousand mentally. A knock sounds at the door, and I go to answer it, laughing.

"Starr, Miatta. What are you doing here?" I ask eyeing their tear stained faces.

"It's Jodi, Eden." Miatta chokes out, sobbing. "She-she-she g-g-got h-hit b-b-b-by a c-c-car."

"She's in the hospital." Starr says quickly, so she doesn't stutter. "It's not looking good."

"Shy!" I shout, and she comes racing to the door. She embraces the three of us, having heard everything.

"I'll get your sweatshirt." She says, patting my back. she returns in a matter of seconds, wearing a hoody of her own, and she hands me mine. The weather outside is rather chilly the first week of September. We all bolt to the car.

Once, we reach the hospital, we burst through the doors to the ER, ignoring the protests from the doctors.

Ian is bent over the bedside, weeping. I place my hand on Shyann's shoulder, and nod. She goes to Ian, and coaxes him into the hallway. He leans his head down, to rest on her shoulder, as he cries. I take his place beside Jodi. Her eyes seem to be struggling to stay open. She gropes for my hand.

"Tell her." She rasps.

"Tell who what?" I ask desperately.

"Ian's next huntress." Her voice is feeble. "Tell her who she is!"

"Jodi, who?!" her eyes shut, and her whole body goes slack. The monitor goes blank. Tears leek down my face. The doctors come rushing into the room, and try to revive her, but I know it is no use. I sob for the loss of my friend. Jodi is dead. I dry the tears from my eyes. She's with the dead of her Court now. She'll be happier.

But as a last favor for Jodi. Oh Jodi. "I am going to find Ian's huntress." I murmur to myself. "And she's going to be the goddamned best demon huntress that ever lived."

"Eden." I turn around, to see Anneal standing there. I rush over to him, and let my tears fall on his shirt, as he holds me.

"I can't believe she's gone." I sob. Anneal rubs my back in circles.

"Your kind, are supposed to die a pure death. Whether it's in an accident, or even murder." He holds me away to look in my eyes. "She wasn't killed by a demon." He annunciates clearly. "That's more than any of us can ask for." He pulls me back to his chest, and I just stay there a long time.

Shyann (POV)

Tears run hot down my face the minute I slam my bedroom door behind me. I really liked Jodi. She would always come over, and hang out with me when Eden and Anneal went out hunting. She promised she'd take me to the mall, teach me how to skim board, teach me how to long board, and teach me how to text on my cell phone.

Being half demon made me grow really fast, but not as fast as males. I'm like a real sixteen year old. My body is that physically, but I'm smarter than anyone that ever lived. I have a perfect sense of understanding about everything. I grew up so fast that I didn't get the chance to live like a teenager. Jodi was supposed to help me be one.

A knock sounds at the front door. Eden and Anneal are probably back from making funeral arrangements with Starr, Miatta, Aria, Melaina, and Faith. But when I answer the door, it is Ian. He stands there, his face crusted with tears, looking haggard.

"I'm sorry, I just can't trusty myself right now." The tears begin to flow again. "I don't want to be alone." With out hesitation, I pull Ian into my arms. Poor Ian. Anyone can see how much he loved Jodi. I walk him over to the couch, and let his head rest in my lap, as he sobs.

"She w-w-was my m-m-m-mate." He sobs. "The o-o-o-only one."

"Shh. Shh." I sooth. "The doctors said she had no pain. Her spine was injured badly, so she didn't feel a thing, Ian." He looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "You'll see her again. If not in this life, it will be in the next. She'll always be waiting for you, Ian. But you need to take your grieving time, and then move on. She would want that.

"Really?" he squeaks.

"I'm sure." This calms him down a bit. I put my hand on his cheek, and he turns his face into it. He lays the lightest feather kiss on my palm.

"You are to kind to be your fathers daughter." He whispers.

"But I'm kind enough to be Eden and Anneal's." even though they aren't my real parents, I feel that they are.

"You are." Ian left shortly after that, now being able to trust himself. He laid a light kiss on my cheek before leaving. Oh Ian. Poor Ian.

Ian (POV)

I begin to root through the box of personal effect, the hospital gave me. Her cell phone, bracelet that I gave her, clothes, and her flute. I pick it up, and grasp the smooth surface of the water flute. I look at the bottom of it, were her name is etched in.

_Jodi Bangle_. Then all at once, then name vanishes. Another name begins to etch itself into the water flute.

_Shyann Cage_. I suck in a deep breath, as I look at the name of my new huntress. Shyann.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. Remember to review. It makes me feel happy. and when I'm happy, I tend to write a lot! **


	6. author's note

Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm a very busy person and I've been traveling all over the place with my dad to find publishers, and agents, because I'm _so close_ to getting my real book published. I promise I'll have more chapters for my others stories up in the next two weeks.


	7. Chapter six

**AN: See! I promised I'd update! Here is chapter six. Oh and I found out like last night, that there are hardly any agents and publishers who want to work for a fourteen year old. And that really sucks, because I am **_**so close!**_

_Chapter six: Forever: Three weeks later_

Shyann POV

Lightning streaks across the cloudy sky. It is only four pm, yet the sky is almost pitch black, with cumulonimbus clouds. Eden and Anneal called. They are staying with Faith Bangle. Jodi's sister. They are the only sisters of the huntresses. For, the funeral was just this morning. They want to make sure Faith doesn't do anything dangerous to herself.

I walk into the kitchen and fix myself a bowl of cereal. Once I'm done, I push _Becoming Jane_ into the DVD Player, flop on the couch, and get lost in the tragic love story of Jane Austen and Mr. LaFroy. My eyes flutter closed, half way through the movie.

At least two hours later, I jolt up, with hot tear running down my face. Why am I crying? I didn't have a nightmare. I don't even remember dreaming.

Something clenches tight in my heart. "Ian." I whisper. I jolt off the couch, and run in my bare feet, thin camisole, and pajama shorts, down the sand. I wind, and rain whip at my face, but onward I run.

In the distance, I can just barely make out the form of a man. As I get closer, I notice that he is standing tall, brave, and fearless against the raging storm. He stands there, his muscles rippling across his bare chest.

"Ian!" I cry. He turns around, his face stony and guarded. Tears leak down my face, for the pain in my heart is now unbearable. I slow down, only when I reach him. I stumble, and he holds his arm out to steady me. "Ian." I whisper. My heart clenching tighter. I cry out. "Make it go away." My words are barely a whisper. More like mouthing breathlessly.

Ian catches me, before I hit the ground. He holds my shoulders tight trying to keep me from falling.

"Shyann." He whispers. There's something in his voice. Something that reaches my ears, and makes all the agonizing pain in my heart leave.

I begin to tremble from the cold. My clothes are soaked through. Ian puts his arms around me, and slides his hands quickly up and down my back, trying to warm me with friction. I press myself into him, savoring the warmth his body radiates.

"Why are you h-h-here." I say, my teeth chattering together.

"I wanted to see you." He says.

"Then why d-d-didn't you come to the house?" getting colder.

"I couldn't risk the chance of Eden and Anneal coming back early." His voice is just as unreadable as his face.

"W-w-w-wh-y-y-y?" but he doesn't answer. He just holds me tighter. I pull away for a moment, and whip my camisole off. I snuggle back into his arms. Having my skin bare, allows his body heat to warm me better.

"What was that about?" he asks, his voice slightly amused, yet also unsure.

"Warmer." Is all it takes for him to get the message. The rain lets up, and Ian walks with both arms around me to a drier spot on the sand. He sits down and lays me across his lap, with his arms around me.

"How did you know I would come?" I ask, able to speak now, without shivering.

"Shyann." He whispers. His voice is smooth, like his words are coming towards me and caressing my face. " I called you. And I knew you would come because you're my huntress." He takes my face in between his hands. "My mate." He kisses me then, with such intensity. Without thinking, I push my mouth, and part my lips. His tongue dances into my mouth. He rolls over me, and kisses my neck.

"Mark me." I whisper. His hand lays on my breast, and begins to knead it. I moan in pleasure. "Mark me." This time it is a whimper. Ian lifts his head up. I watch in adoration as his teeth grow to sharp canines. He looks at me for a moment. He's wondering where to mark me. I sit up, reach behind me, and unclasp my bra. I let it slide off, and I rest my hand on my right breast.

Ian kisses it, and then bites down hard, just above it. I cry out it ecstasy. He kisses my breast over and over. Then he moves to my neck, and bites down again. His tongue traces over the wound, lapping at the blood.

"Forever." He whispers. "Forever, you are mine."

I nod, not being able to utter words, as he kneads my breasts, and scrapes them with his claws. "Forever."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Water Half Demon and Wolf Half Demon**

Eden

"Shyann!" I shout at Ian. "You marked _Shyann!"_

"Now, Eden, it was involuntary and you know it!" he retorts. "Jodi's flute, had her name on it. Shyann Cage. It was etched in it plain as day!"

"How can Shyann hunt demons, when she's half of one!"

Ian's face grows cold. "You should know." He says, and he turns on his heal.

"Ian!" I screech. "Ian! You can't tell Anneal!"

"I've kept your secret this long, haven't I? I've done something for you, now you can do something for me. Shyann is my mate, and you can repay me by accepting that fact."

I stare at him, anger radiating off of me. "Fine." He smirks, and then leaves. I retreat to Anneal and I's bedroom, and lay down.

It was only shortly after Alec disappeared, when I found out that I to, was a half demon. But I didn't grow as fast as Shyann did, because my mother was a demon. Not my father.

My mother, a demon called Lakkakshi compelled my father Darren Cage, to fall in love with her. After they made love, she strengthened the compulsion, for him to stop using protection. She made him make love to her until she became pregnant.

Lakkakshi was a wolf demon. When I'm angry, my eyes faze yellow, like a wolf's. My nails are very sharp. My hearing and eyesight are better than any of the other huntress'. It was the only explanation. I feel my eyes phase yellow again.

"Eden." I look up.

Anneal stands over my hunched form. He gasps and stumbles back at the sight of my eyes. I swear, and force them back to their green.

"Eden?" Anneal says breathless. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing _happened_." I hiss. "This is who I am."

"You're a wolf demon." He sobs. "No."

Anneal collapses to his knees, in sobs.

I instantly am at his side. He jerks away from me, and my heart breaks.

"No." I whisper in my own sob. "My mother was. I'm a wolf _half _demon. Like Shyann. I'm only half."

Anneal meets my eyes. His glint with betrayal. "You never told me. All this time, and you never told me." He says exasperated. "Do I even love you?" he screams. "Did you force me to? Who are you?"

"No!" I scream, sobs cracking my words. "No, Anneal! I never knew! I only just figured it out!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you." I whisper.

With tears leaking down my face, I grab Anneal's bare shoulder, and drag him right up to me. I place my lips on his, and put every emotion I've ever felt for him in the kiss. The strongest of all being love.

Anneal's body relaxes against mine, and he kisses me back, a growl rising in his throat. His hands clamp on my waist and hold me as tight as our heaving chests will let us.

I lock my arms around his neck, and he pulls my calf around his waist. I move the other around it, and Anneal pushes my back against the wall, so I get the leverage I need.

"I love you." He whispers against my neck.

I push his head back, and pull off my shirt.

He lays me back on our bed. He rolls over me and we kiss with urgency. Each kiss more passionate than the last.

Before I know it, both Anneal's and I's clothes are shed.

He moves over me, and my world explodes in ecstasy and pain. Anneal wipes me tears away with soft kisses, as he takes control over my body. His hips mold into mine. His tongue defeats mine. His hands own my breasts. His body controls mine.

We made love for hours. When we were finally finished, my body ached, but at the same time it never felt so amazing.

Anneal kisses my shoulder, as he rubs my back.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you to, Anneal." Gazing soulfully into his eyes, I add, "And don't ever doubt it."


End file.
